


You can't fight the friction

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunkenness, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't fight the friction

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze songu Friction by Imagine Dragons -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0aoh363PI4

Zase jednou natrefili na hotel, kde byl jejich humor pozitivně přijat. Pozitivně bylo možná slabé slovo, jelikož jim na účet podniku donesli několik láhví tvrdého alkoholu. Nedalo se odmítnout.

 

Igor se zrovna zvedal ze židle, pocítil potřebu si jít lehnout, než to s ním bude ještě horší, Ondra jej ale stáhnul zpátky a postavil před něj nedopitou flašku.

 

"Kdo to po tobě bude asi dopíjet, co?" podíval se na něj, oči mu svítily. Igor se ušklíbl, ale láhev sebral a ten zbytek do sebe nalil. Postavil ji na stůl a všiml si, jak se na něj Ondra směje.

"Hodnej kluk. Pomůžeš mi vstát?"

 

Igorovi se zvedly koutky v rozverném úsměvu, postavil se a vytáhl svého přítele nahoru. Zavrávoral, neboť nečekal, že ten nepoužije své nohy, ale normálně se o něj opře, přesto jej obejmul, ruce umístil na Ondrova záda a držel jej, aby se nesesunul na zem. Ještě více nečekal, že mu Ondřej automaticky omotá ruce kolem pasu a uloží si hlavu na jeho rameno.

 

Stál tam a nevěděl, co dál, doufal, že jeho přítel neusne, ve svém stavu netušil, jak by ho dotáhnul do poschodí a pak do pokoje.

 

"Promiň, že jsem na tebe dneska tak křičel," zamumlal mu Ondřej do krku a ještě více se v jeho náruči uvelebil.

"Neřeš to," odpověděl Igor. Byl už zvyklý, že se Ondra sem tam vžil do role režiséra i ve chvílích, kdy to úplně nutné nebylo, navíc viděl, že se na něj nezlobí doopravdy. "Nevadí mi to."

 

"Ale mně to vadí… Nechci na tebe křičet," prsty Ondrových rukou se zaryly do Igorových zad, nikoliv bolestně, ale jejich majitel to rozhodně pocítil. "Mám tě rád a nechci na tebe být ošklivý."

 

Igor se pousmál, Ondra byl až moc roztomilý a kdyby nebyl tak namol, asi by se přestal cítit dobře, nejspíše by znejistěl, znervózněl. Ale takhle…

 

"Taky tě mám rád," nechal vyklouznout ze svých úst, "I když to zní teple," zamumlal pak, ale více méně mu to vážně bylo jedno.

 

"Klidně ať je to teplé sebevíc, mám tě rád a právě teď tě chci objímat," vedl si Ondřej dál tu svou a nehnul se ani o milimetr, funěl Igorovi na krk a držel se jej jako klíště. "Neodnesl bys mě nahoru?"

 

"No, co mám s tebou dělat," překvapil Igor sám sebe tak rychlou odpovědí, ale než stihl cokoliv dodat nebo se nad tím zamyslet, Ondra povyskočil a omotal mu nohy kolem pasu. Starší muž jej tak tak chytil za zadek a byl rád, že udržel rovnováhu. Každopádně tady takhle nemohli stát do rána, takže se dal do pohybu, ačkoliv se původně domníval, že ho nebude s takovou zátěží schopen.

 

S pomocí zábradlí to docela šlo, akorát… akorát to tření. Neměl ponětí, proč se Ondra rozhodl nechat nahoru vynést zrovna tímto způsobem, jenž nebyl zrovna nejjednodušší. Navíc se dotýkali… hodně se dotýkali. S každým krokem se jeho slabiny otřely o ty Ondrovy a nedalo se říct, že by to zůstalo bez odezvy. Pojednou mu začalo být horko, jiskřičky vzrušení mu z klína vystřelovaly do zbytku těla, nechtěl, aby Ondra přišel na to, že…

 

"Co děláš?" vyhrknul, když mu došlo, že jeho přítel se nyní pohnul zcela účelně. "Co-…" zarazil se, jakmile… Z úst mu uniklo cosi mezi překvapeným zvukem a zasténáním.

 

"Igi…" musel se pevně chytit zábradlí, Ondrovy rty se otřely o jeho krk, stejně jako Ondrova třísla o klín. Cítil ta horká ústa, jejich vlhkost na své kůži, posunovala se výše až k čelisti. Už dávno stál na místě a hleděl před sebe, teď svůj pohled sklopil.

 

Poslední záblesk nějakého odporu se utopil v těch modrých očích, jež se na něj dívaly se směsicí vzrušení a obav, svůj osud pak zpečetil, když Ondru z vlastní iniciativy políbil, aniž by přesně věděl, co to vlastně činí… Jednal impulzivně a neměl se k tomu, aby se ovládl, když mu mladší muž okamžitě po prvním doteku zasténal do úst, z čehož se Igorovi do slabin nahrnulo ještě více krve. Dlaní, jíž držel Ondru za záda, sjel níže na zadek a přitisknul si jeho klín co nejblíže ke svému.

 

Zavrčel a dal se znovu do pohybu, stačilo jim ke dveřím pokoje ujít už jen pár metrů a odemknout, což se jim podařilo v rekordním čase, uvnitř vzali za vděk hned první stěnou, jež se namanula. Igor o ni Ondru opřel, pohnul pánví a přirazil vůči rozkroku svého příteli, v jehož kalhotách se nacházela úplně stejná tvrdost jako v těch jeho.

 

Viděl, jak si Ondra zkousnul ret, aby nezasténal moc nahlas, cítil jeho ruce, jak mu svírají ramena, slyšel jeho zakňučení, když svůj pohyb zopakoval. Možná si ráno nebude pamatovat na detaily, ale věděl, že tenhle Ondrův výraz, ten pohled modrých očí plný touhy… že ten jen tak z hlavy nevymaže. Stejně tak nechtěl zapomenout na dotek Ondrových rtů na svých, proto jej pro umocnění vzpomínky znovu políbil, vštěpoval si jejich chuť, dravost…

 

A určitě mu už zůstane vzpomínka na ten pocit, mít proti své erekci přitisknutou druhou, byť přes vrstvy látky, ale s vědomím, že ji způsobil Ondrovi on sám. Zasténal Ondrovi mezi rty, tak strašně moc se mu líbila ta myšlenka.. .a ještě více ta, že mladšího muže dovede až ke konci. Alkohol v něm probouzel podivné touhy, možná by se to ale stalo i bez jeho přičinění, možná by jednou Ondrovi stejně podlehl…

 

Ale nad tím teď neměl chuť uvažovat, jejich otírání o sebe bylo stále razantnější, potřebovali více tlaku, více tepla… víc toho druhého. A Igor to chtěl všechno svému příteli dopřát.

 

Doufal, že Ondrovi podpora skříně bude stačit, pustil jej a začal zápolit se svými riflemi, jakmile uspěl, soustředil se na ty Ondrovy, z hrdla mu unikl spokojený zvuk, když ze zajetí spodního prádla vytáhl jeho délku ven, přejel přes tu tvrdost a zaregistroval, jak se jeho přítel zachvěl. Sám následoval jeho příkladu, když svou erekci přiložil k Ondrově a uchopil je oba najednou.

 

Naslouchal stenům, jež se ozývaly přímo u jeho ucha, cítil ten zrychlený dech na své kůži, ramena mu Ondra svíral stále víc, dokonce šeptal jeho jméno… A sám tomu také nedokázal zabránit, blížil se a věděl, že jeho přítel je na tom podobně, třásli se, sténali v rytmu pohybů Igorovy dlaně. Její majitel se stále díval mezi ně, fascinovaně pozoroval jejich erekce, jak se o sebe třou, jak moc je to příjemné, jakou rychlostí jej to žene k vrcholu, pak ale obdržel šťouchnutí nosem, otočil se po směru a před sebou spatřily Ondrovy rty, chvějící se…

 

Vzhlédl k modrým očím, ztraceným ve slasti, a zase zpět k ústům, jimž opět neodolal a políbil je, jemně, něžně, v rozporu s tempem jeho ruky, jež by se dalo označit za zběsilé. Když Ondra setkání jejich rtů ukončil, zaklonil hlavu a Igor toho využil, zuby zanechával otisky na citlivé kůži, s každým dalším kousnutím Ondra vydal zakňučení.

 

Právě ty zvuky byly tou poslední kapkou, za stálých doteků dlaně mu unikl dlouhý sten, jenž však byl částečně utlumen Ondrovým krkem… Slast zaplnila celé jeho tělo, nesla se v několika vlnách, ta poslední pak byla doprovozena ztuhnutím druhého muže, jehož prsty, momentálně nacházející se v Igorových vlasech, sevřely pevně prošedivělé prameny.

 

Vydýchávali se, vstřebávali sílu orgasmu, Igor si opřel čelo o Ondrovo a čistou rukou jej pevně obejmul.

 

"Kdybys jen věděl, jak dlouho jsem o tomhle snil," vypadlo z Ondry, Igor se jen zazubil, nevěděl, co na takové doznání říct… Spermatem obou potřísněnou dlaň si provizorně utřel do kalhot, jež mu kupodivu nespadly, a odhodlal se Ondru odnést k posteli. Tam jej položil na záda, rifle pak konečně odhodil stranou a myslí se mu prohnala myšlenka, jestli…

 

Zadíval se na svého přítele, jenž už také své kalhoty odložil, jak se natahuje pro peřinu a váhavě se na něj dívá.

 

…jestli to bylo jen uvolnění, jež oba v tu chvíli potřebovali, ale když spatřil Ondrův výraz, který možná měl být skoro až lhostejný, ale viděl v něm ten zájem o to, jak se sám rozhodne. A on se rozhodl tak, že si vlezl k Ondrovi do postele, oba je přikryl a zůstal mu ležet nablízku.

 

Úsměv jeho přítele mu byl odměnou a zároveň příslibem.


End file.
